


The Fire that Banishes the Dark

by DuelingPokemon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), WoL!Exarch is an astrologian as well as a summoner, WoL/Exarch Roleswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon
Summary: What happens when Fate is torn at the seams?When one who was meant to slumber was instead gifted as Hydaelyn's Champion?What happens when Her former Champion sealed himself instead to keep his own inspiration safe?
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the following: I do not know if I will make this a multi-chapter fic or not!  
> Also, this work is un-betaed but I had the urge to write! 
> 
> Final Note: This is following an alternate path of my other AU Fic: Through Time, I reach out to You. 
> 
> Exarch/WoL roleswap AU!  
> Idea created by the amazing @ochentiocho on Twitter!  
> I claim no ownership over the idea save for my OC.

The soft hum of crystal rippled through the air, its currents reminiscent of threads as they moved before his “sight”. They folded and danced to his touch, lighting the way as hesitant steps navigated the shallow stairs. 

They reached outwards as his staff gently tapped the ground; at his unspoken command the aether shifted as the ceiling opened to the night sky and the brilliance of the stars. They whispered of things yet to come, of that which has passed as well as the here and now. 

He listened. 

_He comes, He comes_

_A flame to which others flock for warmth. His brilliance lights the path to a hopeful future._

They giggled and danced around him, unseen fingers gently pulling at his robe and hood as his own gripped the staff in his hands. 

Others started to join the chorus of voices. 

_Thy path being to divert?_

_Yet danger is upon thy chosen course. A darkness lingers upon the edge as it reaches out for thou and 'em._

_Several millennia has it festered and dwelled upon its pain and sorrow…Its regret everlasting_

_It would soon turn the world over the edge into the abyss._

_To break the chains that hold Him back, the everlasting Light is needed_

_But has the Chosen One not come to cleave the heavens?_

_His path is broken...he may be savior...or monster..._

The voices fell silent for a moment before one allowed a soft whisper in his ear:

_Shall thou forsooth see this path to its end? Or are thy eyes still clouded to what is beyond?_

He let a bit of his mask fall at those words as he reached up to caress the sheen of crystal upon his face. Clouded indeed, oh the irony of those words, but...he inhaled and reached out to touch the surface of the mirror. 

Dark as his sight may be, he had seen the light.  
And the person who cradled it within their hands had, at long last, answered his Call. Even if it meant his own end, he would see their flame survive and thrive. To burn brighter then it had in centuries. 

“I would and I will…” The voices fell silent as the mirror showed the lands beyond the Crystarium. It showed the ever-burning skies, the vast forests of green and violet, the ancient buildings that spoke of a forgotten past to which the Flood sought to erase. 

The Sin Eaters that haunted every blind spot and shadow in those woods. 

The figure that walked the path to the tower, his brilliant scarlet eyes wide as disbelief and hope waged war on his face. At this, he smiled. 

In his heart, an ancient spirit stirred as its mighty wings enveloped him. The Tower fair sang with strength at this awakening of power. 

_So thou hast made thy choice then??_

“...Yes”

A soft rumble as the aether shifted, the silhouette of a dragon emerging from the clouded haze that surrounded him. _“Wot that we shall stand by and protect thou both, whatever thy choice may be. Yet never forget that we shall not suffer the minions of darkness to steal thy spirits aroint again.”_ At these words, the aether flickered as the memory of fire and fallen ages were fueled by the beings' call. 

An anger and betrayal kindled by a slumber of five millennia, tempered only by the summoner to who he was bound. 

“I know…” With a wave of his hand, the robed being cast away the image and stars. His world fell silent and dark once more as the soft hum of the Tower faded to the background. Yet hope and faith burned onwards as the ancient presence faded back into the folds of his heart. 

The hope that burned away two hundred years of grief after waking in a broken world.  
The faith that allowed him to bind himself to their home and live unshackled by mortal limits. 

Yet…  
He thought back to the person coming towards his home as his hood shadowed his face from the world. 

“I wonder, after all this time...after all that’s happened…”  
A hand touched the cool surface of the crystal form as he turned to leave and greet their visitor, pausing briefly before the door of the Ocular. 

“Will you remember me?”  
A smile as he touched the teleportation crystal; its magic carrying him down to the base of the Sycrus Tower as the memories came flooding back. 

“Raha?”


	2. Resolve kindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A resolve bolstered by the guardian of rebirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another cheesy/un-betaed chapter!  
> I honestly don't know where Im going with this but, hell, I plan on winging it!
> 
> I am happy to say that I am getting some artwork of Exarch!Sahar soon so that should give my muse the poke it needs. <3 
> 
> Hugs and kisses!  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

He could feel it the moment he stepped into the Ocular, the sensation of eyes watching him with a mixture of tension and curiosity. They seemed to whisper to one another back and forth in a manner of schoolchild gossip as the sensation of fingers seemed to pull at what he was wearing. 

Yet something told him that none of these “voices” meant any ill intent towards him. 

“You will have to forgive me, Raha.” The soft voice cut through his musing as the voices giggled and vanished. Clutching his staff, the white/blonde haired Miqo’te smiled in his direction. “Much aether flows through this chamber and it has a tendency to bring….’visitors’ with it.” 

“I’ve noticed.” 

The smile never wavered. “Do not tell me that the mighty ‘Warrior of Light’ has developed a fear of ghosts and spirits?” If anything, it grew slightly while breaking the mask of the stonic, calm ruler. At the other’s scoff and huff, he chuckled a bit. 

“I will have you know that I have ‘ventured into many haunted locations, thank you very much! Besides-” He shot a smug grin at the other Mystel as his ears wiggled in good humor. “Screaming and running from ghosts is Aliphinaud’s forte, not mine. Now if I can’t put an arrow in it, THEN I run screaming.” 

“So no magic then?” A soft laugh. 

The smile faded as his expression sobered. “No...At least not at the same level as I could be. My aether allows for simple magics, enough to where I can assist my allies but…” He let a fist clench at his side as he attempted to keep the frustration out of his voice. Perhaps if he had his magic back then, things would have been different. 

Perhaps he could have stopped his Heart, stopped the Tower doors from sealing him within.  
Kept him at his side...protected him....G’raha swallowed back the bitter taste of broken promises and betrayal as tears prickled in his eyes, gaze downcast towards the ground. 

The soft shuffle of limping steps was his only warning before a gentle hand reached out to cup his cheek, bringing his gaze upwards as a wrapped thumb wiped away the tear streaks that had formed. “Everything that happened, I did by my own choice.” Despite unseeing eyes being hidden behind the blindfold, he could see the expression of love on the others' face as they kneeled down before him. Joining the Exarch on the star-dabbled floor, the former Allagan prince let the warmth from the other’s hand ground his turbulent heart as his own hands cupped the others’ face. 

Despite the odd, ridged sensation of crystal under his gloves, it was still the same.  
The same elegant facial markings that peeked out beneath the fabric.  
The same sharp cheekbones.  
The same, soft strands of hair that flowed easily between his fingers.  
The same full yet slender lips that twitched as his touch traced them. 

“Was….” He swallowed. “Was it your choice though? Was it not Hydaelyn’s? Our forebears? The Tower itself?” 

“No....Everything I did, all of it, was for you.” He shook his head as he pulled the red-haired miqo’te close. “None of that was forced upon me. When it came to keeping our home safe… to keep you free from our bloods’ burden... _to keep you alive_ …” Sahar choked on his words as the memories from one hundred years ago came forward. 

Everyone fell. The world torn at the seams. The earth parched and crumbled at the touch. The idea that the other half of his soul, his family, his friends were slain by deadly poison…That they had suffered so... Tears streamed from closed eyes as he clutched the other close; strong arms returned the embrace as he inhaled the wonderful scent of leather and pine resin that seemed to cling to him. 

“I won’t let it happen again. I swore I would not and I will keep that promise.” He felt those arms tighten around him in response as he let the warmth sweep over his soul. 

_The question is thus, Caller...Do you make that promise out of fear or out of love?_

His spirit recoiled as a soft, feminine voice called out to him. Streaks of orange and red flickered on the edges of his “sight” as the warmth grew. 

_I will make it so. Even if he hates me, even if my people shun me, even if my spirit is to wander the void for eternity. _His expression grew hard and determined behind cloth and crystal._ I will pay whatever price is given to me when this ends._

He could feel several eyes upon him in that moment that lasted an eternity- 

A sensation of a smile as the whisper of wings unfolding broke the silence. 

_We will be watching over you, as we have always done. I trust you will do what must be done when the time comes._

“Sahar?”

G’raha voice broke through to bring him back to the land of the living as gentle hands squeezed his arms in worry. He could almost picture the expression on his face as he let a smile cross his own. 

“Yes...Yes, I’m fine.” With effort, aided by the Warrior of Light, he stood upwards as the mask of the Exarch came forth. “Come, we should let you get settled in before we speak more.” 

Before the Warrior could say more, the Exarch was already moving towards the Ocular doors with little choice of either to follow or be left behind. The only hint of distress was the tightening of his grip on his staff...

_I trust you will do what must be done when the time comes._

For him, His inspiration?  
Always...Always and forever.


	3. Hurting family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have absolutely no idea where I was going with this but my muse said write so I wrote!  
> I have no knowledge of where the sadness came from and I know it sucks! IM SORRY!
> 
> -grovels- 
> 
> A little bit of Lyna offering comfort to her Grandfather, who suffers from aether sickness.   
> I might build up a little more on this a bit later on when I find my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of XIV, y'all! Don't hurt me! D8  
> I just write because I like to write! 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy! <3

His body was being torn apart from the inside.   
To breathe was to inhale knife edges, to eat was to ingest poison and lead. 

He could barely understand the spoken words around him, the silhouettes of figures faded to little more than blurs.   
His blood ran with swift changing rivers of astral fire and umbral ice whilst his body seized up from old aches and pains. 

The crystal on his body? Heavy and cumbersome. In fevered dreams, his heart rejected the aether freely given from the Towers’ flow; what was gentle turned harsh...what was soothing turned agonizing…

The whispers of the stars stayed silent, fearful of pushing a fragile mind over the edge. Instead, they watched from the Lifestream as fingers clutched at colored fabric while a hoarse voice called out names from another life. 

Names of loved ones, friends and family...All oblivious to the one seeking a margin of comfort…

Save one. 

Calloused hands, strong to her soldiers and harsh on the field of battle, gently twined trembling fingers with her own. Her sharp eyes soft as she gently brushed aside matted strands of hair from her Grandfathers’ face. 

A measure of comfort...of love...of relief.   
A gentle kiss on his forehead as his tired mind and body succumbed to slumber. 

For all that he sacrificed, for all that he has fought for, she would always be at his side. 

Always love him.

Tears pricked in her eyes as she gazed down at the Mystel…Even should he leave...

Even when she ultimately had to say goodbye...


	4. A "new" face or two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!  
> G'raha makes it to the First and runs across everyone's favorite Guard Captain!  
> But we all know how first impressions go sometimes, right?
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own XIV, I just enjoy the hell out of this game and all its characters!

_“Just head east through the forest and aim for the shining tower.”_

Sycrus Tower....How was it- How was it possible?

_“Go on, friend. They’ll take good care of ya at the Crystarium.”_

The weather-worn merchant had given him a kindly, almost pitying smile before he left for parts unknown with a feathered companion in tow. This left a very confused and disorientated Bard to traverse a well-beaten pathway; even now, as the Tower grew closer and closer, G’raha could only feel the lead-like feeling in his stomach weighing him down more and more. 

It wasn’t possible. It should not have been possible. 

Fact from fictional and delusional what-ifs could not be denied though; not when the physical proof reached towards the heavens to pierce them and glittered in the Light-stained skies above. 

Pausing for a moment to glance towards the top of the spire he shielded his eyes from the blinding radiance to look towards where the Heart and Throne were to sit. Of course, it wasn’t those where his mind drifted but to another possible ‘what-if’-

“Does this mean that yo-”

_**“HALT!”** _

“!” A sharp, feminine voice cut through his mental wandering to force him back to reality...and the stern, armored faces looking in his direction. Somehow, whilst his mind drifted to the past, his feet still continued towards their destination-

A destination now blocked by a blue-haired Vii with a stern, piercing expression in her violet eyes. Truth be told...G’raha would almost claim that she could read his nervous thoughts...then again, he was always told he wore his heart on his sleeve. 

“Every face in this city I know, yours I do not.” She crossed her arms as he took a small step backwards as the thought of waving a little white flag crossed his muddled thoughts.

“This is the threshold of the Crystarium, stranger and I am it’s gatekeeper. If you would enter, you will answer my questions.” 

He swallowed and nodded, shifting to stand and (with difficulty) look her in the eye. He had nothing to hide...right?

“From where do you hail?”

From where? He paused to consider his answer.   
If he said from Mor Dhona, it was likely he would be met with disbelief and skepticism. If he chose to remain silent...well, it was likely both this guard and her fellows behind her would chase him out by his tail.   
As for his third option...well….why not? 

“I hail from the Source.” He tossed the die-

Aaaaaaand rolled snake eyes, given the massive look of disbelief that appeared on her stoic face. Oopsy…

“The Source? What is this cryptic nonsense?!” Her eyes turned harder as flickers of anger appeared in them. She took a step closer as his ears pinned against his head, tail flicking behind him as one hand made ready to grab the bow strapped to his back. 

“I…”

“Had you spoken the truth, I would not have barred your way.” She snorted. “Here at the Crystarium, we care little for a person’s place of origin. But, instead, you chose concealment and I will not suffer you pass-”

Everything about her stance suddenly went on alert, armored hands swiftly grabbing the chakrams strapped to her waist. 

“!!! WAIT! STOP! I-” He quickly threw up his arms to ward off the incoming blow-

Only to spin around when a glowing creature fell to the ground with a rattling screech. All the guards, including the gatekeeper, stared with weapons at ready as the thing began to glow brighter-

Only to fade in a burst of rainbow-colored aether, leaving behind a bejeweled ring...a familiar, jeweled ring. G’raha could only stare in shock as the memories flew across his mind's eye, even when the guard started commenting on how “it must gulp down the whole hand, ring and all”. No beast he knew of, nor of one his ancestors knew of, could do what he had just seen-

Save for voidsent.

“W-what was that?” The Viera looked down at him, eyes still hard as steel, when-

A soft voice broke the silence as all eyes shifted towards the newcomer. 

“Is everything alright, Captain?” 

G’raha felt his entire world freeze in just that one moment, scarlet eyes wide as the figure walked (limped?) closer. They were dressed modestly in robes of black and grey with parts of their body left exposed, save for the bandages that covered certain areas. 

There was little ornamentation with the exception of the crystal shard hanging from their neck and the elegant staff clasped in their hands. Yet, to his shock, he stared as the light reflected off the patches of crystal that adorned their back and seemingly spidered out from the blindfold they wore. Reflecting the same radiant blue as the Tower in the distance-

A tiny tap at his leg forced him out of rampaging thoughts, eyes jerking down to the bright obsidian ones staring back at him from between his ankles. Carbuncle let out a happy squeak, tails swishing as he wove between them with his back arching like a cat. 

“Quite alright, my lord.” The Captain’s voice pulled him back to reality as Carbuncle finished with its affections to sit neatly at his feet. Her tone had lost the edge of steel it had from before. “Just a stray sin eater and a weak one at that.” 

Sin eater? An eyebrow raised in question as he glanced at the familiar yet unfamiliar being. My lord?

“I see….weak or no, we should be on the lookout for more.” 

The hooded figure turned in his direction with a small smile on his face before ‘looking’ towards the Guard Captain; “I see you have met my guest though-”

She snorted at those words causing his smile to grow into a grin. 

“I will go and escort him to the Crystarium myself, if that’s alright?” 

“Another one of your ‘mysterious friends’ is it?” She sighed and shook her head before muttering; “I should have known…” He chuckled softly. “Very well, I shall inform the others that your guest is to be given a full run of the city.” 

She then turned towards G’raha, the steely glint from before just a shard softer than before as she bowed. “Please forgive my less-than-cordial welcome...May your stay with us be a pleasant one.” 

“I….” He was a bit flummoxed but nodded, giving a slight bow in return as the other guards relaxed in their stations. “Yes, thank you?” Before he could open his mouth to say more, a light touch at his elbow forced his attention towards this “Exarch”. 

“Follow me, I know you have many questions and all will be answered in time.” His already soft voice was pitched lower, for his ears only, as his hand gave his elbow a squeeze before releasing it. “Come.” With that, Carbuncle settling in across his shoulders, the two made way towards the gates of the city-

To a new fight-  
And answers to questions lingering on the edge of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> Love you all! Let me know what'd you like to see in the next chapter :D 
> 
> (Also, Exarch!Sahar artwork is coming soon, I can't wait to show you guys!)
> 
> Hugs and Kisses!


	5. Flames of the Wyverns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!
> 
> So fun facts about this chapter:  
> Bahamut was one of the Seven Brood, the First Brood, that was brought to Eorzea by Midgarsormr after the destruction of their original homeworld. 
> 
> As was also known as the Dawn Wyrm before he was killed and returned as the Dreadwyrm and the Elder Primal. 
> 
> Anywho! Hope you guys enjoy: Again, this is unbetaed and choppy. ;3;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of XIV! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's reached out to me on Twitter! Your support is much loved. <3

“So the leader of the Sinners appears to guide his flock into the arms of the Righteous!”

Broken, weary, tearful...All eyes instantly turned towards the robed figure amongst the crowd. His stature was calm...face neutral...Yet the white-knuckled grip on his staff revealed the fury that smoldered in his heart. 

The scent of ozone lingered as Lyna watched her Grandfather move in front of everyone present, even as the rain soaked his robes. 

“Vauthry!” His tone was rich and commanding, carrying across the silent fort on the cold winds; gone was the gentle caretaker of the Crystarium. In his place stood a Ruler who had seen the world undone at the seams...and proudly helped to carry the flame of hope that endured. “Did I not offer you the chance to lay down your arms so that we could push back the Sin Eaters once before? You have thrown the gauntlet with your refusal! With this unjust attack of innocents and soldiers, you have laid a blood-soaked sword at our feet!” 

“UNJUST?!” The Ruler of Eulmore allowed his voice to crack in his fury. “It is you who are unjust in your choices! I had offered you paradise and you spit on that! You could have survived your remaining days in bliss had you only submitted!” 

“Submit? To become fodder? To become servants or slaves to your every whim whilst you wallow away in bloated decadence and pleasure?” 

Thunder rumbled across the skies as Y’shtola glanced heavensward, eyes growing wide at something only she could see-

“We have to get everyone inside.”

All eyes turned towards her, Urianger following her gaze as the clouds above grew darker with azure lightning flickering into existence. His own eyes widened at the coming storm as others caught onto the danger. Aided by the able-bodied, the soldier and Scions quickly managed to get everyone into nearby shelters. 

Lyna winced as she leaned on G’raha’s shoulder whilst watching from the barracks. “What- What is he doing?” 

“Defilers! Interlopers!” Vauthry was throwing a literal temper tantrum as insult after insult was thrown about...even as more sin eaters appeared from the woods and in the skies around them. “You will be an example then! My sin eaters will tear you apart bit by bit, slowly and painfully!” The eaters themselves screeched as they hovered closer to such a rich source of aether, oblivious to the gem in his staff starting to glow that same azure hue. 

Inside, G’raha felt his ears perk as one rumble of thunder sounded distinctly draconic...the gusts of wind carrying the sounds of wings…

“He’s...Calling-”

Sahar smiled and raised his staff as a lock in his heart shattered, the sensation of power and lust for battle overflowing-

Several sin eaters suddenly turned wary, ceasing in their hovering...Twas as if they were nervous...that something was coming-

“What are you waiting for?! KILL HIM!”

Yet their master’s command would override natural, base instinct as they rushed as one towards the crystal figure-

A smile touched his lips as a single word fell into the air, even as white beasts of all shapes and sizes overwhelmed him-

The guards and Scions cried out in horror from their shelter-

“Bahamut.”

All were forced to look away as azure fire exploded from the heavens, the scent of burning hide and feathers overwhelming the cooling aromas of rain and wind as burning eaters faded to harmless ash. Embers drifted in a mockery of crystal shards as they danced with flakes of ash, caressing the Exarch as he lowered his staff to the ground.

“Murder! You destroyed my sin eaters!”

Sahar looked up in the direction of the voice, an almost devilish expression appearing on his face at those words. “Oh...not I, ‘Lord Vauthry’.” A wrapped hand pointed to the heavens. “He did.”

“What-” Razor talons suddenly appeared from the rolling clouds to grab at the airship, the massive crack of wood and steel was a man-made mockery of a storms’ natural call as the others quickly retreated several paces. 

“What is this?!”

Broad wings that spanned Lakeland itself parted the cover as golden eyes narrowed at the remaining airships, talons flexing in his desire whilst azure flames flickered in that deadly maw. 

“A protector, a comrade, my Lord.” 

His staff began to glow as it was raised once more, Bahamut bellowing his fury to the bloated mortals who dare harm those under His protection. 

“Monster….” Vauthry’s voice quivered. “Demon….” 

“Nay...He is no monster.” A pause. “In legends, he was known as the Dreadwyrm. To us?”

Another smile as the scent of ozone filled the skies, fire and lightning gathering as bright as the sun itself. 

“He is the Dawn Wyrm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! 
> 
> Hugs and Kisses, y'all! ^-^


End file.
